


The Ways You Amaze Me

by poppyfields



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inarizaki, M/M, Meddling, Pining, Pre-Canon, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields/pseuds/poppyfields
Summary: Aran was happy to keep Kita as just a teammate, but it seemed they were fated to be friends. When he noticed he had feelings greater than just friendship, he was happy to keep them to himself, but again, it didn't seem to be up to him.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Ways You Amaze Me

It started the day they had their first volleyball practice at Inarizaki. Aran and Kita’s strange relationship. It started with the first right turn out of the school gates. The second they split from the other teammates that they’d left the gym with, the conversation suddenly dropped. Aran walked for a block before he decided it was weird they weren’t saying anything.  
“So, it’s Kita, right?”  
The guy looked over at him, as if he hadn’t noticed Aran walking beside him this whole time. His only response to the question was a sharp nod.

The silence returned faster than Aran was prepared for.  
“My name’s Ojiro,” he attempted, “but you can just call me Aran.”  
Kita looked over at him again, though Aran didn’t know what this look meant.  
“I know. You said at practice.”  
That was the end of it. Aran was out of things to say

The initial silence had been kind of awkward but now it was just uncomfortable. Luckily Aran was turning left at the next corner, hopefully this entire interaction would be over soon. Kita turned left too. As they kept walking, Aran just kept waiting for their paths to deviate, but they never did. When Aran arrived at the bus stop he would be going to every day, Kita stopped with him. 

“Oh, what bus do you take?” Aran asked, hoping beyond hope that his teammate would say literally anything other than his route number.  
“The 282.”  
Of course.

They didn’t talk on that bus ride, and they didn’t talk on any of the subsequent bus rides that week. Often Kita would get on the same bus that Aran was taking to school, and almost always after practice they ended up at the bus stop at the same time, but Kita never said a word to Aran, and Aran was done trying to talk to him. At first Aran found it awkward. He worried that maybe Kita had some problem with him, or that he would think it was rude if Aran ignored him, but it became clear pretty quickly that he simply didn’t care. 

It wasn’t just Aran he didn’t talk to, Kita didn’t talk to anyone. Not just in volleyball, too. Everytime Aran passed by his classroom at lunch, it was on the way to the cafeteria, Kita was always just sitting at his desk, in the middle of the room, alone. He looked no different than he did on the bus in the mornings, or at the bus stop in the afternoons, so Aran stopped taking it personally. Kita was just... like that.

The more he figured him out, though, the more curious Aran got. The more questions he had. He began to notice little things. Kita would always read on the bus, but it wasn’t until a few weeks into the year that Aran actually started looking at the books. He didn’t recognize them, but from the covers he could assume they weren’t light reading. And Kita seemed to go through a new one every few days.

Another thing Aran noticed was Kita’s insane ability to pull the cord for the next stop at exactly the right moment. It didn’t matter if he had his nose buried in some thick manifesto or if he was standing in a sea of commuters. It didn’t matter if the bus pulled over at the stop before his or if it sped by without delay. Within seconds of passing the previous bus stop, Kita would hit the signal. Aran first noticed it because on the way to school he never had to pull it himself. He noticed after about the fifth time that every single time he reached for the cord it had already been pulled. He had some kind of sense for it. He did the same thing when he was getting off.

It wasn’t like they became friends or anything. They still ignored each other even when they were sitting a foot apart, but it was things like this that made Aran slowly respect Kita more. It was things like this that made Aran feel like he had to defend him when the rest of their teammates said something about, “that quiet kid”. He felt a sense of loyalty to him. Like they had some kind of unspoken bond. They rode the same bus. 

As far as he could tell Kita didn’t feel the same kind of loyalty to him, and he had no expectation he should. That was, until one rainy day, when, like any good romance protagonist, Aran forgot his umbrella.  
He was standing under the small stretch of roof that extended past the school, his hand held out to feel the rain, as if there was any doubt it was there, when Kita appeared beside him.  
“Here.”  
His hand was extended and in it was a small, tidily folded umbrella. Aran looked at it, then up at Kita’s face.  
“Wait, what?” he was mostly surprised that Kita was talking to him, they’d only exchanged maybe five words, mostly volleyball related, since the first day they met, “No, I can’t, what will you do?”  
Kita pressed the umbrella into his hand.  
“I have another.”

Aran paused for a second, trying to think of another reason to decline, but he couldn’t come up with anything, so he had no choice but to take it. True to his word, Kita immediately pulled a second umbrella, folded just as nicely, out of his messenger bag. He took off its cover and popped it open in front of him. Aran quickly followed suit, jogging a couple steps on the wet cement to catch up to him.  
“Uh, thanks, Kita-kun.”  
They were so close the two umbrellas tapped as they walked.  
“It’s no trouble.”  
Again Aran didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t want to purposely fall back, walk a few metres behind Kita so he could pretend it wasn’t uncomfortable. He wanted to stay like this. He wanted to walk together. 

When they arrived at the covered bus stop, Aran folded the umbrella closed.  
“Here,” he offered it back to its owner, “Thanks again.”  
Kita didn’t look at him, just at the umbrella between them.  
“Keep it. It will still be raining when you get off the bus.”  
“Oh,” Aran wasn’t expecting that, “No, I- I live really close to the bus stop.”  
Kita looked up at him and scrunched his eyebrow. Like he knew he was lying.  
“Keep it.”

The bus pulled up, and Kita stepped on. Aran hurried after him, following him to his seat and taking the one next to it.  
“Thank you, really, but I don’t need this.”  
“I don’t either,” Kita explained, “In fact, you certainly need it more than I do.”  
Aran twisted his lip. He didn’t know exactly why Kita was doing this, it wasn’t like they were friends, it wasn’t like Kita liked him, or he didn’t think he did, but he couldn’t think of any reason not to accept.  
“I’ll give it back first thing tomorrow,” Aran ensured him, “On the bus to school.”  
It was then that Kita smiled, and Aran realised he’d never seen that before. He would have remembered if he had. Kita’s smile was small, but sweet, and honest, and it suited him so well.  
“Thank you, Aran-kun.”

The next morning, when Kita boarded the bus, he scanned for his teammate. Aran raised an arm and smiled. Part of him hoped Kita would smile back at him, but he supposed he was pushing his luck trying to see it two days in a row. He came directly to him though, and he sat in the empty seat behind him.  
“Here,” Aran handed the borrowed umbrella over, “I’ll remember mine next time.”  
Kita fixed the folding before he put the umbrella in his bag, apparently Aran’s tight wrap wasn’t up to his standards.  
“I don’t mind either way.”

From then on they didn’t just ride the same bus, they rode the bus together.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Aran considered Kita a friend. They still spent a lot of their time together in silence, partly because it’s rude to talk too much on a public bus, but the conversations they did have were always interesting. Kita had a strange way of thinking about things, of talking about them. Sometimes Aran would ask a simple question, like why’d you start playing volleyball, or what do you do for fun, and Kita would have some deep philosophical response. 

The rest of his friends weren’t rude, so they didn’t outright say “why the hell are you hanging out with that weird kid”, but they weren’t doing much to hide their true meaning. It was hard to defend his new friend, because no one was really all that wrong about their perceptions of him. He was quiet, he was cold, he wasn’t really fun, it was just, well, Aran liked him. Aran liked that he said exactly what he meant, regardless of how it would affect your mood or relationship with him. He liked that all the books he read were nonfiction. He liked that he had a logical reasoning for nearly every decision he’d ever made. It was strange, it was interesting and it wasn’t like Aran at all, but he liked it. He thought it was cool. He knew one day his friends would think the same things.

He didn’t really realise his feelings were anything more than platonic. Not at first, at least. He was happy whenever he could be around Kita, he thought about the things they talked about long after the conversations had passed, and ever since he’d first seen it he wondered nearly every day when he’d get to see his smile again, but he thought it was as friends. As bus buddies. He was young, and gay, and stupid, what else can be said?

When he did realise, it wasn’t as a result of the glamourized anxiety we call butterflies, or a characteristic thump of his heart, it was a small, quiet, content moment. They had come from a grueling practice, endless drills, a practice game, and finishing with a quick 5km run. They’d taken showers at school, so Kita’s hair was wet and hung even closer to his face than it did when it was dry. They’d scored two seats right and the back of the bus and fell into a tired, comfortable silence, so Aran didn’t immediately notice when Kita fell asleep. 

When he first looked over Kita was still in the “falling” stage. His head dropping slowly and twitching back up, his book still open in his lap. It was cute to watch, and Aran couldn’t hold back his smile. Finally though, he stopped twitching, and his heavy head started rolling to the side. Aran didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Kita’s head finally made contact with his shoulder and he let the breath go. The wetness of his hair started soaking into Aran shirt the second it made contact, but Aran didn’t mind, because that was the moment he realised his feelings.

Somehow, Kita’s incredible ability to sense when his stop was next extended past his consciousness, because he woke up with about three stops to go. When he saw the great dark patch on Aran’s jacket where he’d rested his wet hair, his eyes grew wide.  
“Oh did I- I’m sorry.”  
“Huh? Oh, don’t worry about it.”  
It was all they said, all they could think to say, until the bus was pulling over at Kita’s stop.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Kita said as he rose from his seat.  
“Yeah!”

The rest of the ride, Aran could only think of the big patch of warm water slowly growing cold on his shoulder. So he had feelings for Kita? That might cause some problems. He couldn’t imagine Kita returning those feelings. In fact, he couldn’t imagine Kita having any kind of romantic feelings in his life. They’d never talked about, well, anything like that, and Aran had a suspicion there was a reason for that. Even if Kita did like someone he probably didn’t have time for a relationship. He just, he wasn’t that type.

Still, Aran was happy to have feelings. He was happy to like someone. Even if it would never amount to anything. Even if Kita didn’t feel the same way. The next day on the bus he got a little excited as they approached Kita’s stop. That day at practice the two of them were paired together for a drill and Aran beamed. Over the weekend Aran started looking forward to the next time he could see his friend again. It was a nice feeling, liking someone, one he hadn’t really had that many times before, so he didn’t mind just keeping it that way. 

As the year went on, he did exactly that. His relationship with Kita didn’t change in any way, at least not outwardly, and Aran just enjoyed every fun little thing about having a crush. He liked when Kita was close to him on the bus, and every once in a while, after a particularly harsh practice or a game, Kita would fall asleep on him again. Eventually he stopped apologizing when he did. It was a sweet little relationship they had, and it was exactly what Aran needed. It was simple and quiet and uncomplicated, and Aran wanted to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, the start of their second year threw Aran a curveball. A set of twins that were anything but simple, quiet, or uncomplicated.

* * *

“Aran-kun!” Atsumu wrapped his senpai in a hug like he was his long lost brother, separated by a tragic war.  
“Hey guys.”  
Aran knew the twins were planning to come to Inarizaki, Atsumu had been talking about it since even before Aran was accepted, but he thought he might make it a day into the semester without them bugging him. He didn’t even make it fifteen minutes.

Of course, though he would always deny it, he was happy to see them. They’d been friends for years, they’d always supported him, and he knew getting into the school was important to them, so he was glad they were there. He couldn’t exactly see them getting along with Kita though.

The first volleyball practice of the semester, the twins tailed Aran into the gym. Atsumu claimed they couldn’t find it, even though he was pretty sure all the first years had a comprehensive campus tour the day before, and Aran couldn’t imagine his classroom was easier to find than a gymnasium and they seemed comfortable finding their way there. Osamu mentioned, in a joking way, the fact that showing up with one of the best players on the team on your first day would make them seem more impressive, and that sounded closer to the truth than the _lost students_ act. In any case, the three of them walked in the gym together, and Kita, who was already there, starting his stretches, had his gaze fixed on them.

Kita didn’t approach until the twins had dispersed, though.  
“Hello, Aran-kun, how was your day?” he asked, as if Aran wouldn’t notice his eyes still chasing the two first years. As if he wouldn’t know that’s what he actually wanted to ask about.  
“Fine,” Aran answered, deciding he would humour Kita until he decided it was appropriate to ask what he wanted to, “Yours?”  
“Oh, mine was good.”  
Aran knew what was coming after the pause.  
“So, who are they?”

Aran was strangely embarrassed to explain his friendship with the Miyas. He didn’t know why. They were strong volleyball players and interesting people, but his friendship with them was different than his friendship with Kita. They brought out a slightly different side of him. With Kita he was calm, smart, kind, with the Miya twins he was, well, not. Atsumu just somehow pushed his buttons, and Osamu, though he seemed so much more chill, had a nice way of swooping behind his brother and making sure no buttons were missed. They were his friends, they were, but god he hated them sometimes. 

He was scared Kita wouldn’t like this side of him. He was scared he would think he was immature, which he kind of was. He was scared the twins would tell him things. Stories from middle school, from even earlier. Stories Kita did not need to hear. He wanted to keep things as they were and the twins were something different.

Unfortunately Kita was impossible to read. After Aran told him about the twins, about his relationship with them, Kita’s expression didn’t change.  
“Hmm,” Was all he responded with, “Well, I hope they will be good additions to the team.”

Aran didn’t last a week in the new school year without freaking out about the twins doing something to screw up his friendship with Kita. Every time he saw Atsumu anywhere near him he imagined all the embarrassing things he could be telling him. In reality, Atsumu never would have talked to Kita about him, and even if he did he didn’t have that many bad stories to tell, but Aran wasn’t interested in reality. He couldn’t stand the idea of his old middle school friends hanging out with his crush and he was sure that something was going to go wrong unless he stopped it before it happened.

His method of trying to stop it was, in retrospect, stupid. He pulled the twins aside after like the third morning practice that semester to talk to them about it.  
“Ok, I’m glad you guys are here,” he told them, “But I, I just, ok, here’s the thing,” he didn’t know exactly how to word it, how to tell them to stay away from Kita without exposing his feelings, “You know Kita, right?”  
The twins looked at each other.  
“Um, the grey haired guy?” Osamu asked.  
“The one that, like, never plays?” Atsumu confirmed.  
Aran didn’t like the tone when they said that. Kita was their senpai and deserved more respect than that, but that wasn’t the point of the conversation.  
“Yes, he’s my friend, and I just-” he paused, “Just don’t embarrass me around him, please.”  
Again the twins made eye contact.  
“Why?” Atsumu’s voice was taunting, and Aran knew he’d already blown it.  
“It’s- I don’t want you to embarrass me in front of anyone.”  
“Oh my god,” Osamu smirked.  
“Shut up.”  
“Oh my god,” Atsumu repeated.  
“Shut up.”  
“Kita-san?” Osamu confirmed.  
“Guys, please.”  
“No, no, it’s cute,” Osamu smiled.  
“Aran’s got a crush,” His brother added.  
“No, I- It’s not-”  
“Don’t worry we’ll help you out,” Atsumu continued.  
Aran felt his stomach drop, “No, I don’t want help, I just-”  
“Hey, it’s ok,” Osamu put his hand on Aran’s shoulder.  
Atsumu clearly thought this was funny and did the same thing.  
“Yeah, we got you bro.”

It was about the worst way it could have gone, and when they flashed him stupid smiles and walked away, Aran was left just wondering why he had ever brought it up in the first place. The next month was unbearable. Kita didn’t notice, no one really noticed, but the twins were getting on Aran’s last nerve. Atsumu did stupid, obvious things like move seats so Kita could sit next to Aran, or tell them they should be partners when they did partner exercises. Whenever he did he would flash Aran a big grin and a not-at-all hidden thumbs up at his chest. Osamu seemed to care less, but he would still give Aran suspicious looks when he saw him talking to his crush. He would also do things like when Akagi made a joke about Aran never liking girls and he said, voice thick with sarcasm, “I wonder what that’s about.”

They reacted very differently, but Aran couldn’t say which one he hated more. He really just wanted to go back in time before he told them anything because this was undeniably so much worse. His only solace was that they couldn’t annoy him on the bus. He and Kita still had the bus ride to school and the bus ride home, and it was more or less exactly the same as it had been in first year. He could stare at him when he wasn’t looking, sit close enough that their arms touched, and talk to him about anything without the stupid twins making weird faces and annoying comments. He wished it could be like that all the time.

The next to find out was Suna, another of the first years. Aran wished he could say it was an accident but no, Osamu had knowingly told him everything. In Osamu’s defense, it was Suna who brought it up. He’d noticed a couple things and was getting suspicious, but Aran tried to explain to Osamu that that didn’t justify answering “oh, yeah, Aran likes him” instantly when Suna asked if Kita and the spiker had something going on. After that the secret slowly spread until it was common knowledge among the first years. Then the second years started hearing about it too. In no time half the team was trying to get them together.

It was intensely embarrassing. Aran would have thought the fact that Kita was almost unrealistically unaware would make it better but it felt so much worse. The rest of the team would do these obvious things, forcing the two of them together, talking Aran up to Kita whenever they could, making comments about how “well they suited each other” and Aran would be the only one affected. Kita would just continue on with his day. 

It was the beginning of fall, months since the team started their crusade to get the two teammates together, when Aran left practice to go to the bathroom. When he returned he found a group, Atsumu, Osamu and Akagi all surrounding Kita at the side of the gym.

“But Aran’s pretty cool, right Kita-kun?” Atsumu asked.  
“Yeah you guys are really close, right?” Akagi added.  
Kita looked vaguely confused, “Umm, yes, me and Aran are friends.”  
“Just friends?” Osamu asked.

Aran was incredibly embarrassed, but he didn’t know what to do. He thought he would definitely make things worse if he went over, so even though he wanted his friends to stop more than anything, he couldn’t bring himself to stop them. Instead he stepped back outside the gym and waited by the door, listening to the conversation where he wouldn’t be discovered.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Kita told them.  
“You, know, are you just friends or are you…” Atsumu explained.  
“More,” his brother finished.  
“Oh,” With just that one sound Aran could tell it would be a rejection, “No, we’re definitely just friends.”  
Aran wished he could disappear, he was so embarrassed. Why had his friends even had to bring this up? He could have told them Kita didn’t like him, he already had in fact.  
“Why?” Akagi pushed, much to Aran’s despair, “You guys would be cute together, and Aran’s not bad looking, is he?”  
Holy shit Aran was going to kill him. What was he doing saying shit like that? Kita had already said no, they needed to hear him say exactly what he found ugly about Aran, too?

He heard Kita make a sound that he thought was probably a chuckle.  
“No, no, he’s definitely not.”  
Aran felt his stomach flip. What was that? Kita didn’t find him ugly? Kita found him… Attractive? Maybe he should thank Akagi instead. This was the best he’d felt in years.  
“It’s not that,” Kita continued, “I just- He doesn’t like me in that way. He wouldn’t.”  
To this, Akagi and the twins started laughing. This obnoxious, deep chuckle they did in situations like this. They all said similar, obvious things like “you’d be surprised,” or “I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.” Aran couldn’t laugh. He was still trying to process what Kita had said. He thought, he thought Aran didn’t like him? He thought that was the reason they weren’t dating? Did he? Could he possibly? Did Kita like him?

* * *

When Aran eventually calmed himself down enough, after pacing the hall for probably a solid five minutes, and actually entered the gym, Atsumu and Akagi immediately surrounded him.  
“You should have heard what Kita just said,” Atsumu pushed.  
“Yeah, you’re in for sure,” Akagi added.  
Aran couldn’t respond. It was all he could do to keep his heart rate steady. 

His friends continued trying to describe the conversation they’d had with Kita, even after Aran made it clear he wouldn’t engage.  
“I heard,” he finally had to admit, just so they’d stop talking, “I heard the whole thing.”  
“Then you heard him say he thinks you’re hot,” Atsumu confirmed.  
“And you heard him say he wants to date you,” said Akagi.  
“Ok, he didn’t say either of those things,” Aran scolded.  
“Yeah, but, I mean,” Atsumu looked at Akagi for support, “Basically.”  
Akagi nodded.  
“Look, stop getting ahead of yourselves,” Aran insisted, but he couldn’t pretend his heart wasn’t racing, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t doing the same thing, “But, I might-” he paused, “I might try, um, confessing.”  
Atsumu and Akagi exchanged an excited look.  
“Yes! You have to.”  
“I don’t know what he’ll say,” Aran said, mostly to remind himself not to get too excited, “but, he should know, I think.”

He said it with, well, some confidence, but the truth was it was a terrifying thought. For so long he’d been so happy just liking Kita from a distance. He’d been ok thinking he would always do that, but hearing Kita say he didn’t like him. He said it so sadly too, as if he thought Aran was in any way out of his league. Aran didn’t even know if the guy was gay, but he should know he was very much in Aran league. He was very much good enough, and Aran very much liked him. Even if he couldn’t return those feelings he deserved to know.

So, Aran made a plan. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and when he was going to do it. He would say it right as Kita got up to get off the bus on a friday after practice. Kita would never miss his stop, so he wouldn’t have time to try and let Aran down easy or anything, he would just have to leave and Aran could say he told him without having to worry about the awkwardness that always came right after a confession. At least, not for a weekend.

That friday, Aran and Kita sat in silence for most of their bus rides. It wasn’t that strange, they often didn’t talk, but for Aran the silence was different. It was filled with an imagined tension. He was going to confess. He was going to confess. He was going to get rejected right on the spot, wasn’t he? Or, he didn’t want to think about it, but what if he wasn’t rejected. He had no idea what he would do after that point. When Kita’s arm reached over Aran to grab the wire and signal the next stop, Aran’s heart pounded. They were almost there.

Kita stood up just as the bus began to slow. He grabbed his messenger bag.  
“Well, goodbye Aran.”  
“I like you.”  
It was unnatural, sure, hardly romantic, but Aran did it. He said it. He confessed.  
Kita just stared.  
“What?”  
Aran’s eyes shifted to the window. The bus had now pulled over.  
“I like you,” he repeated, “but this is your stop, you should go.”  
Kita only looked over at the window for a second before his eyes shot back to Aran.  
“You like me?”  
The hydraulic doors of the bus hissed open and Aran was starting to feel stressed. Kita wasn’t going to miss his stop. He never did. He was always entirely punctual, but he wasn’t getting off, and Aran was starting to get embarrassed.  
“Yeah, I, like I have feelings for you, now you should get off or the bus driver’s going to get impatient.”  
Kita looked over at the doors once more, but quickly his eyes turned back to Aran.  
“I- That doesn’t matter, you,” he looked vulnerable, desperate, “you, like me?”  
Aran’s heart was racing. He didn’t want an answer, he really didn’t want an answer. He wasn’t ready to do anything like this. He wasn’t ready to look Kita in the eyes. He wasn’t ready to hear what he thought of him. He wasn’t ready to feel their friendship crumble. Why wouldn’t Kita just get off the damn bus?

Finally, Aran had no choice but to meet Kita’s eyes. See them full of hope and excitement. He felt his stomach flip again. God, he was so cute. And he knew. He knew Aran liked him. He was about to say whether he felt the same way.  
Taking a long, deep breath, Aran let his eyes lock in Kita’s gaze. He slowly nodded.

Aran had never felt as happy before in his life as he did when Kita smiled. It overtook his face slowly, quietly, a small, adorable smile. Aran didn’t know what was happening, but they seemed to be moving closer together. 

Then suddenly, the sound of the doors’ hydraulic hinges made Kita’s head shoot away. Quickly he turned to the door, stopping it just before it closed and he stepped off the bus. He turned once to face Aran from the sidewalk, just as the door closed between them. He was beaming, though Aran had never seen him beam before. He raised an arm in a wave goodbye, Aran did the same.

He couldn’t say exactly what that was, but it sure as hell didn’t feel like a rejection.

A few minutes later. Aran still in a bit of a daze after that interaction, his phone chimed. It was a text from Kita, asking if he had time to get coffee together the next day. A date. A date, right? That was a date? Kita was asking him on a date? He didn’t know what to believe, this all felt like a dream, too good to be true, but he knew he had to respond. He knew he had to say yes.

They met the next day at a coffee shop somewhere between their two houses. They met at four thirty, because Kita did, well, a lot, so that was really the only time in the day he had free. Aran spent the whole morning freaking out, trying to figure out what to wear, whether he should bring something. He settled on a slightly nice sweater and jeans, and he didn’t bring anything, but if it really was a date he would pay for Kita’s coffee. That was appropriate, right? He’d never been on a date before.

When he arrived Kita was dressed nicer than him. Though, maybe that was how he always dressed, he’d never seen him not in uniform before. He looked really good. To be honest, it was awkward. It reminded Aran of the first week or so of their friendship, when he never knew what to say. It was definitely a date, and Aran’s heart was racing through all of it, until when they were walking around after leaving the cafe, and they found a cute little park where no one was around. Until Kita kissed him.

“I- I wanted to do that since the bus,” Kita admitted.  
Aran felt his neck grow hot, “You- so, then, you like me too?”  
He had been almost sure. I mean, they were pretty clearly on a date, he had pretty clearly accepted his confession, Aran just wanted to be 100% certain. He wanted to know that they were on the same page.  
Kita smiled, “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the fact that Aran and Kita aren't the most common ship at Inarizaki is a crime. They are sooooo cute together and I love them both. Hopefully I did them justice.


End file.
